


The Darkest Peacock

by ShinyWaffles



Series: Unfinished Ladybugs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Peacock Miraculous, i wrote this a while back and decided to post it, it was just sitting in my docs, nathalie-centric, shitty story is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: Nathalie does what she has to in order to please him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!! This is something I wrote a while back, something that was just sitting in my docs and I figured I'd post it and perhaps one of you guys would enjoy it or maybe do something with the concept, I dunno. Nathalie isn't a bad person, just not thinking right.

She didn’t consider herself a bad person, even if she began to feel for a married man. She didn’t consider herself an evil woman in the slightest, even if she had kissed the man during the silence of the night. She knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew yet couldn’t find it in herself to regret even a second of the time she spent with him. Once she was gone, disappeared to who knows where, she comforted him as he mourned the loss in his office. The relationship was scandalous, if anyone knew than both their careers could be destroyed.

 

Her love for him seemed larger than his love for her but she didn’t mind, she selfishly wanted to be in his arms as often as she could. She’d catch him taking peeks at the locket with her picture in it, staring longingly at the woman who vanished from Paris. Everyday, he’d have a large gap in his schedule that she couldn’t help but notice. It never had any more details than the time, different than the otherwise detailed itinerary. Her questions were answered after a speedy akuma attack, Hawkmoth lost again to the seemingly indefeatable duo. 

 

She was typing up some email responses, hands quickly tapping away at keys when he had entered the office. Her breath caught for a minute, scared she had done something wrong but he merely sat down in front of her and looked her over. She could feel her cheeks turning pink, even if he had done similar (and worse) things before. He pulled out a box from his pocket, a simple black jewelry box with a white butterfly engraved on the lid. The man slid the box towards her and his lips curled into a slight smirk.

 

“Join me, Nathalie. Join me and help me change the world to the way we want it to be.” He finally spoke, his voice dark and sinister unlike his normal professional tone. She swallowed hard, slowly moving her shaking hand to the box in fear of what lurked inside. Her jittery hands made it difficult to open the box but once she did, she gasped at the sight. She’d seen the brooch before, Julianne had worn it before her disappearance and now he was giving it to her. As she thought over everything, it occurred to her that it wasn’t just a brooch.

 

“Join me, Nathalie. Join me and help me change the world to the way we want it to be.” 

 

He was Hawkmoth, the infamous Paris villain. It was the only conclusion that made sense to her, the only statement that her mind could muster. The manipulative villain who has possessed many of Paris’ citizens was her boss, she worked for Hawkmoth. The brooch still had her confused though, what did his villainous persona have to do with a priceless piece of jewelry. 

 

“Put it on, you’ll understand everything soon enough.”

 

-

 

The feeling of the costume materializing on her body was strange but not unpleasant, a sensation that she couldn’t compare to anything else in her life. As the transformation settled, she took a deep breath and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her mouth hung in shock at her appearance, a well fitting dress with a slit that revealed her legging-clad feet. She wore a cute blue and orange cocktail hat in a shape reminiscent of a raindrop. Her face was covered with a blue mask that matched the rest of her outfit, the mask giving her an almost alien appearance.

She finally noticed the objects on her hip, carefully taking one off and looking at it. The first object appeared to be something akin to a dart, peacock inspired as the rest of her costume was. She slipped the dart back into it’s place at her side before taking out the second object. The second object appeared bland in comparison at first before she realized she could open it. The object was a hand fan, leaving her confused as to why she’d need a fan. She gave it a test flap and felt herself get pushed backwards slightly. She understood now, definitely, the fan was no ordinary fan as the wind it blew was strong enough to knock her backwards several feet and that was only recoil.

 

Her inner monologue held a fight, one side of her insisting that she should go to the police but the other side of her encouraging her to join the dark side. She gave into the evil and turned to see Hawkmoth, a devious smile making it’s way onto her face. She swayed her hips as she walked over to him, feeling more confident than she ever had. She trailed a finger under his chin to tease him, her warm breath brushing against his suit but still he felt its heat. Nathalie took matters into her own hands and pulled him close and kissed him roughly, gripping his lips between her teeth. He let out a sound of shock, clearly not anticipating the change of demeanor. 

 

The assistant turned evil villain pulled away from the kiss, noticing the very light blush that seemed to have made it’s way onto his cheeks. She smirked and spoke, her voice haven taken on a sultry tone.

 

“Let’s go take over the world, what do you say? Maybe afterwards I can show you what’s beneath this costume.”


End file.
